disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa/Gallery
Images of Pumbaa from The Lion King. Animation and comics P54.jpg Iceralionking3026.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg Timon Pumbaa Lion King 3067.PNG Timon Lion King 3071.PNG TLK3Timon022.PNG Pumbaa-(The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa singing Hakuna Matata iceralionking3339.jpg|Pumbaa with Simba Timon-Pumbaa-(The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa and Timon watch as Simba and Nala fall in love. PumbaaCutedHd.jpg|Pumbaa winking while distracting the Hyena Clan Girl!.png|"GIRL!" IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png SS.png|Pumbaa visiting Pride Rock Disneylionkinghakunamatata.jpg 17621169 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris in the hospital YGJTC_Timon&Pumbaa.png|"Initiation task?" Timon_Pumbaa_Angry.png Pumbaa_oinking.png Ab Mr. Pig8.png Pumbaa_beepbeep.png|"Beep Beep" GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png BeastofEden_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaaeatingbugs.png Bitj.png Bitj2.png Bitj3.png Bitj4.png Mom_Timon&Pumbaa.png ZMaxBioskop.png ZMaxBioskop3.png Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa's cameo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame kingofthieves475.jpg|''Genie'' as Pumbaa in Aladdin and the King of Thieves saying Hakuna Matata Char 29254.jpg|Pumbaa in House of Mouse Char 32791.jpg|Pumbaa in Mickey's Magical Christmas TnPAtXmastime.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in Mickey's Magical Christmas 61.PNG Timon2.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa as they appear on the Wild About Safety Website Pumbaa-comic.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in a Disney Adventures comic story Timone and puma 1.jpg Timon 12.gif pumbaa (3).png animated_gif_037_pumbaa_hakuna_matata.gif Pumba_foto.gif Lionking2.gif Timon.gif Pumbaa.png 1066921qqhza2molq.gif a39a3c.jpg A39a3b.jpg pumbaa1.jpg Pumba.gif pumba3.gif TP-B0802.jpg TP-B0801.jpg 09081995 WDA TDIDTimonPumba.jpg 00913026-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg 00889534-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg poster5.jpg Disneys-Wild-About-Safety-Campaign-5.png Lion-King.jpg lksimba8.jpg lyonsdisney02.jpg pumba3.jpg Timon, pumbaa, Mickey.png Timon with Pumbaa (The Lion King 3).PNG Lion_King_cel_setup.jpg Lionking-bluray-12.jpg Pumbaa_as_Santa.jpg|Pumbaa as Santa Claus RHtimonandpumbaa.jpg PumbaaandShala.jpg|Pumbaa and Sharla Untitled-6.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png|Timon and Pumbaa's cameo in Leroy and Stitch Algunos Dibus público HoM.png Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg Tlk2screenshots_act3_16.png|Pumbaa helps Simba back to Pride Rock Timoncomplaining.jpg Pumbaa 1.jpg Timon-and-Pumbaa-Simba-and-Pumbaa.jpg Pumbaa Tells Timon That's Not Santa.PNG|Pumbaa tells Timon that's not Santa Rund um die Welt mit Timon & Pumbaa.jpg In vacanza con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Fuori a cena con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Ingiro per il mondo con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png Pumba.png Pumba 2.png King_Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as a king Pumbaa_Dance.png SC_Pumbaa.png Timon & Pumbaa wallpaper.png Timon-and-pumbaa-Baby Earl.JPG Pumbaa& Pumbaa jr.jpg|Pumbaa with Pumbaa Jr. 24.PNG Timon-and-Pumbaa-House of Mouse.jpg Timon _ Pumbaa scared.jpg Pumbaabear.jpg Pumbaarocket.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabearbelly.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffet.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffetstryggle.jpg Timon _ Pumbaavictory.jpg Doncartoon.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-05-00.jpg Timon and pumbaa cuisine.jpg House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg IASW Timon & Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa and Timon in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Timon behind the legend 10.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (Timon: Behind the legend) LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Princess Lester.png Pumbaa timon zazu.gif Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg TIMON AND PUMBAA IN THE JUNGLE BOOK 2.jpg Leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg Timonpumbaa.PNG Timonjumping.PNG Timon().PNG Timon()).PNG Timon&Pumbaa7.PNG Timon&Pumbaa6.PNG Timon&Pumbaa5.PNG Timon&Pumbaa3.PNG Timon&Pumbaa1.PNG Timon&Pumbaa.PNG Timon (4).PNG lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti5.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti6.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This13.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This14.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone2.jpg Timon & PumbaaRome Alone.jpg Timon & PumbaaTeeth.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg House Of Mouse - Timon And Pumbaa Snort.jpg House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Anger.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Rafiki.jpg pumbaaheadtimon.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey3.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey4.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt1.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt2.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt3.jpg Video games 77606b6i2j.jpg 472600-disney-s-the-lion-king-simba-s-mighty-adventure-game-boy-color.png Meteosdm17.jpg 1097757.jpg Desagcn 081403 x4in.jpg Disney_universe_character_art9.jpg|Pumbaa's costume in Disney Universe 03-3.jpg KHII pic.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115735875.jpg pumbaa (2).gif PumbaaKH.png|Pumbaa as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II TimonPumbbaasjunglegames.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle games Nes Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Pumbaa-power of illusion.png Theme parks and live appearances 1304828 9d6b5eb48a.jpg|Pumbaa Topiary 15225667QbrPMqXCYa fs.jpg|Pumbaa in The Festival of the Lion King in Disney's Animal Kingdom 3267780917 2656a55694 b.jpg|Pumbaa with Timon in Disney On Ice 4162767851 8d94f036d3 b.jpg|Pumbaa with Timon at one of the Disney Parks 5857274732 4900b58e07.jpg|Pumbaa in Tokyo DisneySea's version of "Fantasmic!" Lion King It's a Small World.jpg|Pumbaa in It's a Small World Pumbaaodorousgas.jpg|Pumbaa's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 7027121015_dcbdfd986c.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes 6881022656_6b2de6b274_o.jpg|Pumbaa in the Disney Cruise Line Show Wishes 45f4aeb0.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa from the old Magic Kingdom Attraction The Legend of The Lion King Timpumc.JPG|Timon and Pumba in The Lion King (musical) Circle of life 1.jpg Circle of life 2.jpg Circle of life 3.jpg Circle of life 4.jpg Merchandise imagesCAMFL8PM.jpg pumbaakelogswobler.jpg|disney wobbler with pumbaas portrait on it pumbaaarkansaspin.png 1261039301503.jpg|Pumbaa plush $(KGrHqZHJCME63(5Fc2GBO3rrOTI,g~~60 57.jpg 400007444492.jpg 410kCutCupL.jpg Pumbaa Plush- The Lion King The Broadway Musical - Bean Bag 6''.jpeg Mud & bugs.jpg April3rd.png|Pumbaa's page in Disneystrology Timon&Pumbaa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum pin.jpg 400008297394-500x290.jpg 4000086483-500x290.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa c.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa b.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa a.jpg MLOuXZxW 39dmNYFCccCSnQ.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Timon and Pumbaa galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries